Elle est comme nous OS
by Maski1
Summary: /!\ SE DEROULE APRES LA FIN DU MANGA/BROTHERHOOD Mustang pensait avoir recueilli un chien ordinaire. Mais la guerre n'épargne personne : ni les gens, ni les animaux.


La pluie battante s'abattait violemment sur les vitres du QG Est, provoquant un bruit de fond tonitruant. Distraits, le capitaine Heymans Breda et le sous-lieutenant Kain Fuery avaient à peine fini de rédiger leur premier rapport de la journée. Mais ce qui les préoccupait n'était pas tant le vacarme des gouttes d'eau que le bureau vide au bout de la salle. Il était 7h30 et le major général Roy Mustang n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil ennuyé au major Riza Hawkeye. La blonde était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur des documents destinés à leur supérieur. Elle entreprenait de les trier silencieusement, mettant les papiers importants à traiter de toute urgence à part. Le retard d'une demi-heure Mustang ne semblait pas la déranger.

Breda haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture. Pas question de perdre davantage de temps !

Fuery, lui, se demandait ce que sa collègue pouvait bien en penser. Le nouveau dirigeant du QG Est – enfin 'nouveau', il l'était depuis que Grumman était devenu Führer après le Jour Promis, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an – avait la réputation d'être un flemmard invétéré quand il s'agissait de remplir la paperasse. Seule Hawkeye parvenait à l'y obliger, ignorant ses complaintes. Cependant, il arrivait toujours à l'heure. Hawkeye était-elle inquiète, tout comme lui ?

« J'ai hâte de voir le savon qu'elle va lui passer ! »

Les réflexions du cadet de l'équipe furent interrompues par sa voisine de bureau, le capitaine Rebecca Catalina. Bien qu'il ait été promu lieutenant, Vato Falman savait qu'il ne risquait pas de quitter la forteresse dirigée par Olivier Armstrong de si tôt. Quant à Jean Havoc, il lui fallait d'abord terminer sa rééducation et passer quelques tests avant de pouvoir réintégrer l'armée.

Devant le manque d'effectif, Mustang avait tenu à recruter un nouveau membre compétent afin de les aider à traiter les nombreux dossiers qui ne cessaient d'obstruer les bureaux de l'armée de l'est depuis quelques semaines.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit si intéressant, Capitaine, répondit le soldat en rajustant ses lunettes, cela peut paraître étonnant mais le major ne hausse jamais la voix quand elle réprimande le général Mustang à propos de ce genre de choses.

-Capitaine Catalina, j'apprécierais que vous vous remettiez au travail au lieu de distraire le sous-lieutenant, répliqua calmement Hawkeye, sans lever les yeux du document qu'elle examinait.

-Oooh ! Moi qui croyait que vous formiez une sorte de 'petite famille' ! D'ailleurs major, permettez-moi de vous dire que les cheveux longs vous allaient très bien. Vous devriez vraiment les laisser pousser. »

Couché sous le bureau de sa maîtresse, Black Hayate ouvrit un oeil. Le shiba-inu redressa ses oreilles noires, intrigué. Hawkeye soupira intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-elle suggéré à Mustang d'intégrer son amie à leur équipe le temps de vaincre l'invasion de paperasse ? Elle aurait du savoir que la brune finirait par les distraire plus ou moins.

Hawkeye avait beau lui avoir expliqué plusieurs fois que sa longue tignasse dorée la gênait à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à Ishval. Le vent fort qui y soufflait parvenait toujours à détacher ses cheveux de l'emprise des attaches qu'elle y fixait.

Enfin. Rebecca ne tarderait pas à être transférée à Central sur demande du Führer. Grumman ne connaissait que trop bien son talent pour récolter des informations discrètement. C'était également une façon de la remercier pour l'aide qu'elle leur avait apportée à tous lors du Jour Promis. Après toutes ces années, elle allait enfin pouvoir habiter dans la capitale !

Hawkeye s'apprêtait à la rappeler à l'ordre une fois de plus quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un Mustang trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Major, savez-vous s'il y a un vétérinaire dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Il tenait dans ses bras une boule de poils de la taille d'Hayate, soigneusement enroulée dans un vêtement noir dégoulinant. La fourrure blanche de l'animal était parsemée de filets de sang. De multiples plaies ciselaient la tête du chien, qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance.

« Le vétérinaire qui s'occupe d'Hayate n'est pas loin. » répondit la blonde en attrapant rapidement son propre manteau.

Elle enroula le chien dans le tissu sec tandis que Mustang sortait ses clés de voiture, sous les regards désorientés de leurs collègues.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les deux militaires revinrent, le chien dans les bras. Les larges bandages qui enserraient l'abdomen, les pattes et le cou de l'animal se confondaient presque avec sa fourrure.

« Il a été percuté par une voiture puis s'est enfui dans une ruelle, expliqua Mustang en installant l'animal sur un coussin provenant de la salle de repos, il était à peine conscient quand je l'ai retrouvé.

-Le pauvre ! fit Fuery en se penchant vers le shiba-inu blanc, qui dormait sous une couverture.

-Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est très faible mais, d'après lui, il s'en sortira, déclara Hawkeye.

-Qu'allez-vous en faire, Général ?

-Le vétérinaire m'a dit de revenir le voir dans quelques jours, continua Mustang, en attendant qu'il aille mieux, quelqu'un pourrait-t-il s'en occuper ? Mon appartement est trop petit et de toute façon ... »

Il grimaça en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire.

« … Les chiens ne m'aiment pas, admit-il enfin, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-J'aimerais bien mais je loge toujours aux dortoirs de l'armée … répondit le jeune soldat, attristé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider l'animal.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi ! s'exclama Breda, qui s'était réfugié derrière la porte.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas avoir peur d'un chien incapable de bouger ! lui reprocha Rebecca, cela dit, je ne peux pas non-plus m'en occuper : vous n'imaginez pas combien il est difficile de trouver un logement à Central depuis le Jour Promis !

-Inutile de me regarder comme ça, dit Hawkeye, je ne peux pas m'occuper de deux chiens, surtout si l'un d'entre eux est blessé. »

Hayate s'approcha de son congénère, curieux. Le blessé bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, faisant sursauter le shiba-inu noir.

« Général, au vu de l'état de ce pauvre chien, je ne pense pas que le manque de place dans votre appartement, et leur antipathie à votre égard, soient un problème. » fit remarquer Hawkeye.

Mustang jeta un œil à l'animal. Il remarqua alors à quel point celui-ci était maigre, comparé à Hayate. La queue, normalement enroulée délicatement vers le haut, pendait piteusement sur le coussin. Les oreilles pointues de l'animal tombaient sans vie sur les cotés de sa tête recouverte de plaies encore écarlates. Couché sur le côté, le chien affichait une expression épuisée.

L'alchimiste ne put qu'accepter.

* * *

Après trois jours de repos, l'animal commença à aller mieux. Ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas d'esquisser plus de quelques pas mais il mangeait plutôt bien. De son panier, posé près du bureau de Mustang, soit à l'exact opposé de celui de Breda, le chien observait les militaires s'affairer d'un œil méfiant.

Ses interactions avec Hayate restaient limitées. Hawkeye laissait son compagnon s'approcher du nouveau venu mais le rappelait à l'ordre au moindre signe d'hostilité. Hayate ne l'appréciait guère et, au vu des grondements qu'émettait le chien errant quand il se tenait trop près, c'était réciproque. Les deux shiba-inus se contentaient donc le plus souvent de se dévisager à distance.

Du côté des soldats, quand ils n'avaient pas le nez enfoui dans la paperasse, ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'animal couleur neige. Mustang ne pourrait pas le garder très longtemps. Havoc étant encore en rééducation, il était coincé à l'hôpital. Ses parents avaient quant à eux déjà bien assez d'animaux comme ça.

Tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas confier l'anime à Falman. Qui sait ce qu'Olivier Armstrong pourrait faire à la pauvre bête ?

Quant à leurs amis de Central, ils étaient encore plus débordés qu'eux. Les bandits et autres hors-la-loi avaient profité des dégâts causés lors du Jour Promis pour passer à l'action. Rebecca avait même entendu dire que les militaires enquêtaient sur une affaire de drogues.

Inutile de demander aux frères Elric : ils s'apprêtaient à partir en voyage.

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à être adopté. Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour l'approcher, Général. »

Au moment où Fuery avança la main pour caresser le canidé, celui-ci se mit à gronder en le fixant intensément. Etant encore faible, l'animal se sentait menacé.

« C'est simple : s'il me mord, je le mords en retour. J'ai du annuler deux rendez-vous à cause de lui, il me doit bien un minimum de respect !

-Si vous ne voulez pas en manquer d'autres, vous devriez vous remettre au travail, intervint Hawkeye, ces documents doivent être traités aujourd'hui et ne peuvent l'être que par vous. »

Le militaire sembla se décomposer en apercevant la pile de dossiers qui venait de s'abattre juste sous son nez. Il voulut arborer son traditionnel visage implorant mais la jeune femme l'avait vu venir. Sans lui adresser le moindre regard, elle lui dit que le seul qui évoquait de la pitié ici était le chien blanc. Celui-ci avait relevé la tête en entendant les redoutables dossiers entrer sur le champ de bataille.

Bien qu'il parut blessé, Mustang esquissa un sourire malicieux. Il prenait parfois un certain plaisir à forcer la reine de son équipe à montrer ses émotions.

* * *

La condition du chien s'améliorait progressivement. A présent, le quadrupède ne se privait pas d'utiliser ses quatre pattes pour explorer la pièce dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de ses journées. Il avait largement eut le temps de mémoriser toutes les odeurs des personnes qui lui tenaient compagnie la journée.

Par sécurité, le chien gardait lui-même ses distances. Malgré ça, il avait fallu beaucoup de temps aux soldats pour convaincre Breda qu'il ne faisait que les observer.

Fuery avait d'ailleurs essayé d'expliquer au chien de ne pas s'approcher trop près du soldat gourmand. L'animal avait semblé perplexe, comme s'il se méfiait du jeune militaire. Néanmoins, il veilla à ne regarder Breda que de (très) loin.

Rebecca ne paraissait pas être une source d'intérêt particulière pour le canidé. Le quadrupède lui jetait parfois des coups d'oeil, elle le regardait de temps à autres et ça s'arrêtait là.

« Contrairement à Hayate, il a l'air de ne rien attendre de moi. » avait dit la brune, quand Fuery lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne tentait jamais de le caresser, contrairement à l'autre shiba-inu.

Comme son panier se trouvait du même côté que le bureau de Hawkeye, il n'était pas rare que les deux animaux s'observent longtemps. Lorsque cela arrivait, tout le monde percevait la tension qu'il régnait entre les deux animaux, qui s'évitaient soigneusement.

Le chien blanc frotta sa patte contre la porte, s'assit et se tourna vers les soldats. Ce fut Hawkeye qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Tout comme avec Fuery, l'animal se montrait timide avec elle. Les soldats qui s'étaient aperçu de cela étaient loin de s'en étonner. La blonde affichait toujours un visage inexpressif et ne mâchait pas ses mots, surtout envers le dirigeant du QG.

« Vous êtes tellement froide et stricte que même lui ne sait pas si vous êtes une alliée ou une ennemie, lui avait-il dit, pour la taquiner.

-Si vous vous trouviez à sa place, vous vous méfieriez de tout le monde vous aussi. » avait-elle simplement répondu.

A son retour, le chien blanc alla se coucher dans son panier. Il leva la tête en entendant Mustang gratter son stylo sur un papier. De tous les êtres présents dans cette pièce, c'était lui que l'animal observait le plus attentivement.

Cela était tout à fait compréhensible. L'Alchimiste de Flamme l'avait sauvé et s'occupait à présent de lui. Ils ne se voyaient pas seulement au travail. Ils vivaient ensemble, même si cela n'était que temporaire. Il était donc normal qu'il s'intéresse à lui plus qu'aux autres.

Mustang s'aperçut qu'il était observé et tourna la tête.

« Quoi ? » fit-il.

Le chien le regarda. Puis il lui tourna le dos et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. L'alchimiste haussa un sourcil.

'Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce chien. Un coup il m'ignore totalement, un autre il me fixe sans bouger comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi !'

* * *

« Fuery, nous n'avons toujours pas reçu d'appel concernant le chien ? demanda Hawkeye en voyant l'animal manger calmement ses croquettes.

-Non Major. Pourtant, le numéro de téléphone qui figure sur les affiches est bien celui du QG.

-Pourquoi cela vous étonne-t-il autant ? demanda Mustang sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train d'écrire.

-Il est très bien éduqué pour un chien errant : il ne tire pas sur la laisse, n'aboie pas, va faire ses besoins dehors ... Même si les shiba-inus sont connus pour aimer la propreté, je trouve cela étrange qu'un chien vivant dans la rue demande à sortir pour faire ses besoins.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il appartiendrait à quelqu'un ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

L'Alchimiste de Flamme posa son stylo et se redressa sur sa chaise. Cela faisait à présent plus d'une semaine qu'ils avaient collé des affiches avec une photo de l'animal un peu partout en ville.

« Il s'est écoulé 15 jours depuis que j'ai trouvé le chien et personne ne s'est manifesté malgré les affiches … Il y a de fortes chances qu'il ait été abandonné ...

-Je déteste les gens qui abandonnent leurs animaux ! grogna Fuery.

-… Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Finissons d'abord toute cette satanée paperasse. »

Le soldat à lunettes baissa la tête. Parfois, le général pouvait vraiment se montrer sans coeur. Il aurait préféré jeter tous ces dossiers à la poubelle et réfléchir à comment aider l'animal.

« De cette façon, nous pourrons lui trouver un nouveau maître. » termina Mustang.

Le visage de Fuery s'éclaira. Il acquiesça joyeusement et courut se remettre au travail, sans se douter qu'une créature blanche l'observait d'un œil perplexe.

* * *

Le bruit d'une chaise fit bouger les oreilles du canidé. Un papier à la main, Mustang se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Breda. Tous deux étaient en train de parler quand le capitaine poussa un cri horrifié. Après s'être réfugié derrière le porte-manteau, il désigna d'un doigt tremblant les pieds de son supérieur.

L'alchimiste se retourna. Sans grande surprise, il découvrit l'animal blanc à ses pieds. Celui-ci s'avança et vint se positionner à quelques pas derrière lui. Il avait attendu que Breda se fut éloigné pour se rapprocher de Mustang.

Depuis quelques jours, le chien avait pris l'habitude de suivre l'alchimiste comme son ombre. Qu'il aille simplement jeter un œil à la fenêtre derrière lui, se rende à la cantine ou vérifier qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses clés dans son manteau, il entendait toujours les pattes du canidé cliqueter sur le sol.

Les premières fois, il s'était retourné pour savoir ce que l'animal lui voulait. Celui-ci dardait toujours sur lui son regard étrange, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait, Mustang se remettait à marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Les cliquetis recommençaient alors, toujours plus oppressants.

« Je crois qu'il vous apprécie, dit Fuery.

-Moi ?

-Il n'est pas courant de voir un chien suivre quelqu'un comme cela.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Rebecca, je veux dire, nous connaissons tous le grand amour que les chiens vouent au général.

-Tous les chiens ne sont pas pareils. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais il semble que vous lui conveniez.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ? s'enquit la brune sans dissimuler son sourire narquois, vous avez enfin trouvé un chien qui veuille bien de vous comme maître.

-Même si c'était le cas, ce dont je doute fort, je ne peux pas le garder. »

Fuery était déçu. Il avait espéré que le général accepterait d'adopter le chien si celui-ci lui montrait de l'intérêt. Il lança un regard suppliant à Hawkeye. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, signifiant qu'elle ne ferait rien. La vie privée de leur supérieur ne les concernait pas après tout.

* * *

La sieste d'Hayate fut interrompue par le ton étrangement calme de sa maîtresse et les piètres excuses que Mustang inventait pour tenter d'amadouer sa subordonnée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait pris du retard sur les papiers qu'il devait signer. A cause de cela, et malgré ses jérémiades, Hawkeye refusait qu'il quitte le bureau avant d'avoir terminé cela

« S'il vous plaît ! Juste pour aujourd'hui ! pleurnicha-t-il.

-Vous savez très bien que le nombre de dossiers à traiter demain sera le même que celui d'aujourd'hui, répondit Hawkeye d'un calme effrayant, avec l'hiver qui arrive, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre du retard. »

Boarf, une 'dispute' habituelle. Hayate bailla, prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Soudain, il remarqua l'autre chien. Celui-ci fixait Hawkeye. Bien qu'elle ne haussait pas la voix, il devait certainement sentir la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Mustang. Que ce sentiment lui soit destiné ou pas, il prenait sans doute cela pour une menace potentielle envers lui.

C'est ce qu'Hayate se disait. Dans tous les cas, il n'aimait pas la façon dont son congénère regardait sa maîtresse. Le chien noir et blanc ne lui faisait pas confiance. Hawkeye lui avait dit de rester calme au travail et de ne pas se battre. Il resta donc sagement près de son panier, sans pour autant quitter l'autre chien des yeux, prêt à désobéir à sa maîtresse s'il le fallait.

« Mais j'ai un rendez-vous très important ce soir ! »

La voix de Mustang s'était faite triste, effrayée et implorante.

« J'ai dit 'non', Général. Vous rentrerez chez vous quand vous en aurez terminé avec les dossiers d'aujourd'hui, comme chacun de nous.

-Grrrrr ! »

Tous se retournèrent. Hayate avait retroussé ses babines, Mustang s'était levé, Rebecca et Fuery avaient cessé d'écrire et Breda s'était transformé en statue. Toujours couché dans son panier, le chien à la fourrure immaculée laissait échapper de sa gueule un grondement menaçant, ses yeux brillants fixant Hawkeye.

D'abord surprise, la militaire s'approcha lentement du panier. Le chien se leva en montrant les dents. Aussitôt, Hayate aboya.

« Ca suffit ! » ordonna Mustang.

Les deux canidés se turent. Un silence étrange tomba.

« Finissons-en avec toute cette paperasse et rentrons. »

Sans un mot, il se rassit et se remit au travail. Visiblement, il avait abandonné l'idée d'aller à son rendez-vous. Obéissant à l'ordre qui leur avait été donné, les soldats firent de même. Satisfaite, Hawkeye retourna à son bureau, non sans remercier son chien d'avoir voulu la protéger. Elle lui rappela cependant de rester sage.

La menace écartée, le chien errant se recoucha sans pour autant perdre de vue la militaire. Il semblait particulièrement méfiant à son égard. Ce comportement étrange n'échappa pas aux deux plus hauts gradés de la pièce.

* * *

Hawkeye attacha la laisse au collier d'Hayate. Derrière elle, toujours assis à son bureau, Mustang continuait de lire le dernier dossier qu'il devait signer, le canidé blanc sagement assis à côté.

« On dirait que j'ai trouvé un ange gardien pour me protéger quand vous me grondez Major, commenta-t-il.

-Depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas cela qui va m'en empêcher, répondit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour le croire, en effet.

-Mais vous l'êtes suffisamment pour penser que je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous à l'heure alors qu'il vous reste de la paperasse à faire. D'ailleurs, vous seriez déjà parti si vous ne perdiez pas autant de temps en palabres aussi inutiles.

-Erf, vous ne perdez pas le nord, comme d'habitude. Bonne soirée Major.

-Vous aussi Général. »

Mustang signa enfin ce fichu dossier puis se tourna vers le chien. Celui-ci fixait toujours la porte que Hawkeye venait de refermer derrière elle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ressurgisse d'un seul coup du couloir, une arme à la main.

« C'est sa façon de blaguer. » lui dit-il.

Le chien tourna la tête, son regard étrange porté sur l'alchimiste.

« Elle a un humour plutôt acerbe et comme elle est toujours stoïque et stricte, elle paraît froide et intimidante. Mais, en réalité, elle est très gentille. »

Pour la première fois, Mustang eut l'impression de lire de la surprise dans les yeux de l'animal. C'était comme s'il lui disait 'je ne comprends pas'. Cela le déstabilisa un peu et il préféra changer de sujet.

« Tu n'as pas à grogner quand elle me gronde. Elle ne me menace pas et toi non-plus. Et puis, je ne veux pas de bagarre entre toi et Hayate ! Il essaiera de la protéger si tu t'en prends à elle. »

Cette fois, Mustang crut distinguer une étincelle dans ses yeux. L'animal le fixait attentivement mais pas comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Il avait l'impression que le canidé réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Le chien semblait avoir compris. Il n'émit pas le moindre bruit les quelques fois où Hawkeye dut forcer son supérieur à remplir ses obligations. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'il la fixait à chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement vers lui ou Mustang.

Dès qu'elle saisit le pistolet que l'alchimiste lui tendait, elle sentit le chien se raidir. Qu'importe. Être ainsi surveillée n'allait pas l'empêcher de faire son travail. Elle réglerait ce problème plus tard.

La blonde entreprit de démonter le pistolet, à la recherche d'une pièce abîmée ou qui se serait déplacée, causant le bruit anormal que Mustang entendait quand il le manipulait. Une fois réparée, la militaire fit coulisser le canon de l'arme afin de s'assurer que les balles étaient à leur place.

Le déclic fit trembler les oreilles du chien blanc qui se leva aussitôt. Hayate n'en avait pas perdu une miette et fit de même, prêt à bondir. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hawkeye s'avancer vers Mustang, le pistolet à la main.

Au moment où elle tendait le bras pour remettre l'arme au général, le chien lui sauta dessus, toute griffe dehors. La blonde l'avait vu venir et pivota sur elle-même, évitant de se faire déchiqueter le bras droit par les crocs acérés de l'animal.

Hayate intervint au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau. Il se jeta sur son adversaire en grondant. Tous deux roulèrent au sol, se mordant et se donnant de furieux coups de pattes. Hayate émit un gémissement de douleur quand les crocs du chien blancs se plantèrent dans sa gorge. Il parvint à le repousser avec ses pattes arrières, faisant apparaître trois traits sanguinolents sur son ventre. Mais son assaillant revint à la charge et lui décocha un coup de griffe près du museau.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Mustang et Hawkeye parvinrent à les attraper et à les séparer. Hayate se calma dès que sa maîtresse l'eut éloigné. L'autre chien, lui, continuait de se débattre comme un diable, toute griffe dehors si bien que Mustang parvenait à peine à le retenir.

« ASSEZ ! » hurla-t-il.

Rebecca aurait juré que tout le QG l'avait entendu. L'animal à la fourrure blanche cessa aussitôt de gesticuler. Babines retroussées, les deux canidés continuaient de se fixer en grondant méchamment.

« J'avais dit pas de bagarre ! s'écria le général à leur attention.

-Veuillez m'excuser Général, dit Hawkeye en dardant sur son chien un regard mécontent, j'aurais dû prévoir qu'Hayate essaierait de me défendre. »

Le shiba-inu pencha tristement la tête sur le côté comme pour s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le gronde. Ca le rendait triste de la voir s'énerver parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien Major. Hayate n'a fait que vous protéger. »

Il se tourna vers le chien, qu'il tenait toujours. Il savait que s'il le lâchait, ce dernier foncerait droit sur Hawkeye.

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de pas provoquer de bagarre ! D'après la façon dont tu m'as regardé, je pensais que tu avais compris.

-M-m-moi je dis qu'il faut s'en débarrasser ! bredouilla Breda, qui s'était caché derrière la porte, près à s'enfuir.

-Vous êtes vraiment sans coeur ! s'exclama Rebecca, outrée, il est évident que ce chien a simplement eu peur ! Rappelez-vous : il grondait quand le major réprimandait le général l'autre jour. Même vous, vous n'aimeriez pas la mettre en colère !

-Je pense que le capitaine Catalina a raison, intervint timidement Fuery, les shiba-inus peuvent certes se montrer peu sociables mais ce sont des chiens intelligents. Ils n'attaquent que très rarement sans raison, qui plus est aussi violemment. Celui-ci a certainement été battu avant d'être abandonné ...

-D'où le fait qu'il se sente menacé quand le major s'approche. » termina Mustang.

Hawkeye avait posé Hayate dans son panier et examinait ses plaies Heureusement, elles n'étaient que superficielles. Elle l'emmènerait quand même chez le vétérinaire. Une blessure sur le museau était à surveiller un minimum.

Elle regarda ensuite l'autre chien, qui la fixait en montrant les dents. La blonde entreprit alors de déposer toutes ses armes sur son bureau, sous les regards incompréhensifs de ses collègues. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le canidé, qui se mit à gronder.

Elle ignora l'avertissement et s'accroupit lentement devant lui. Les oreilles plaquées en arrière, l'animal aboya férocement.

Breda crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Doucement, la jeune femme tendit ses mains vers le chien, paumes vers le haut.

« Vous êtes folle ?! Reculez Major ! » s'écria Mustang.

Hawkeye fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Le chien se débattit de plus belle, tentant de mordre les doigts devant lui, mais l'alchimiste le tenait fermement.

« Tout va bien. Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas armée. »

Tout le monde fut surpris par la façon dont la jeune femme venait de prononcer ces mots. Le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, la blonde s'était adressée au chien d'une douceur que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas. Sa voix était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Elle aurait apaisé n'importe qui.

Mustang se demanda s'il l'avait déjà entendue parler d'une voix si rassurante un jour. Même en fouillant dans les souvenirs qu'il avait du temps où il apprenait l'alchimie avec son père, le temps où elle montrait davantage ses émotions, il ne l'avait jamais entendue employer un ton aussi doux.

Il décida donc de lui faire confiance et se tut.

Voyant qu'elle était sincère, le chien finit par se calmer. Il cessa de gronder et cacha ses crocs. L'alchimiste attendit quelques instants avant de desserrer lentement sa prise jusqu'à lâcher l'animal. Cependant, il resta à côté, au cas où.

Hawkeye se releva lentement puis alla caresser Hayate pour le récompenser de n'avoir pas bougé. L'autre chien resta immobile. Puis, il s'ébroua et retourna dans son panier. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mustang avant de lécher ses blessures.

« Si je m'étais écartée, il aurait considéré cela comme une victoire et cela l'aurait encouragé dans son comportement, expliqua Hawkeye en voyant le regard perplexe que lui lançait son supérieur, la seule solution était donc d'attendre qu'il se calme en voyant que je ne le menaçais pas.

-Et s'il m'avait échappé ?

-Il n'aurait jamais réussi à se libérer. »

Mustang laissa échapper un long soupir. Quelle imprudence franchement !

* * *

Comme Hayate avait été blessé, l'alchimiste proposa à Hawkeye de se rendre à la clinique ensemble. En plus d'aller y faire soigner le chien errant, Mustang avait choisi de suivre le conseil de Fuery et de parler de l'incident au vétérinaire. S'ils voulaient lui trouver un nouveau maître, il leur fallait en apprendre plus sur le canidé.

« Voudriez-vous bien reproduire ce qui s'est passé ? »

Hawkeye sortit son pistolet. Le chien ne bougea pas. Le vétérinaire, qui s'était un peu écarté, ne connaissait que trop bien comment certains chiens réagissaient à la vue d'une arme à feu. Malgré l'absence apparente de réaction, l'homme en blouse blanche savait que l'animal ne quitterait plus des yeux l'objet métallique. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, le déclic de l'arme agit comme un signal pour l'animal qui se leva aussitôt et sans le moindre bruit.

« Hum … Mademoiselle Hawkeye, pourriez-vous viser le mur derrière lui avec votre arme ? »

La militaire s'exécuta, positionnant le canon de l'arme à gauche, comme si elle s'apprêtait à tirer. Aucune réaction.

« Visez-le maintenant. »

Quand il vit le pistolet pointé vers lui, ses poils se hérissèrent et il montra les dents en grondant. Mustang tendit la laisse afin d'empêcher le chien d'attaquer. Hayate regardait ces étranges manœuvres d'un œil attentif. Par sécurité, Hawkeye l'avait attaché.

Le vétérinaire demanda ensuite à la blonde de viser Mustang. Elle pivota à droite. Bien qu'il ne soit plus menacé, le chien se montra toujours aussi menaçant. Après lui avoir demandé de pointer son arme sur les différents murs de la pièce, le vétérinaire voulut que Mustang fasse la même chose.

Bien qu'il se montra méfiant quand l'alchimiste pointa son arme sur lui, le chien ne gronda pas. Il ne retroussa pas non plus les babines. Il le regarda. Simplement. Comme s'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cet homme.

La suite des exercices se révéla encore plus surprenante. Le canidé se fit menaçant dès lors que Mustang pointait l'arme sur un quelconque mur innocent. Même celui derrière l'animal. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Hawkeye tandis que l'alchimiste reprenait la laisse.

« Docteur, vous ne pensez pas que ... »

Il soupira.

« J'ai bien peur que si, malheureusement. Moi qui pensait qu'abandonner mon poste de vétérinaire de l'armée me permettrait de ne plus jamais voir ça … Quelle ironie quand même. »

Le médecin se pencha sur l'animal et le regarda d'un air triste.

« Ce chien est sûrement un ancien chien militaire. »

Mustang n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« C'est impossible ! L'armée consigne toutes les informations sur chaque chien militaire depuis son entrée au centre de formation. Ces animaux sont très bien dressés : ceux qui se sont échappés se comptent sur les doigts et ont tous été retrouvés. De plus, si l'un d'entre eux avait disparu, j'en aurais été informé, même s'il venait d'un autre QG !

-Avez-vous déjà vu un dossier disant qu'un chien militaire était mort de vieillesse ? »

Les deux soldats échangèrent des regards entendus.

« Non. Maintenant que vous le dites, tous ceux que j'ai eus entre les mains stipulaient que les chiens étaient morts au combat. »

Le vétérinaire s'assit sur sa chaise, l'air épuisé. Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait la triste vérité. Malgré tout, à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet, il éprouvait toujours autant de pitié pour ces animaux, ainsi que de la haine envers la race humaine. Il leur raconta alors le triste sort des chiens de l'armée.

« Vous devriez savoir mieux que moi à quel point faire partie de l'armée peut être dur. Les chiens militaires sont considérés comme des objets, des armes dont on se débarrasse quand ils sont devenus 'inutiles'. Ces animaux sont jugés trop dangereux pour pouvoir être adoptés par des civils. Ils sont alors abandonnés, voire tués. On les efface des dossiers, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Ils sont sélectionnés en fonction de leur race, de leurs gènes puis de leur comportement. On peut dire qu'ils sont quasiment 'nés pour ce travail'. La seule bonne réponse à un ordre qu'ils connaissent est sa parfaite exécution. Bien sûr, ils reçoivent des caresses, sont nourris et soignés. Ils ne sont pas maltraités non-plus. Mais lorsqu'ils ne sont plus capables de remplir leur mission, ils sont jetés, comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires objets.

J'ai même entendu dire qu'il y a 50 ans, des chiens étaient dressés pour éliminer des tanks. Ils cachaient de la nourriture sous des répliques. Ensuite, ils les affamaient avant de les lâcher sur le champ de bataille. Croyant y trouver de la nourriture, les chiens se faufilaient sous les machines. Un dispositif se déclenchait alors automatiquement, faisant exploser l'engin et le chien avec. »

Hawkeye regarda tristement le canidé. Elle se doutait de ce que le vétérinaire dirait ensuite. L'animal ne l'avait pas perdue de vue une seconde. A le voir ainsi, assis bien sagement sur le sol, on ne croirait pas qu'il ait eu un passé aussi difficile. Lui-même ne se rendait sans doute pas compte qu'il n'avait été dressé que pour cela. En réalité, il ne faisait là que ce qu'on lui avait appris : monter la garde et surveiller l'ennemi.

Celui-ci comprenait sans doute ce dont ils parlaient. Hayate comprenait toujours – à sa façon – ce qui se passait autour de lui, elle le savait. Il la réconfortait quand elle était triste ou anxieuse. Quand elle se demandait comment diable Mustang pouvait trouver autant d'idées pour apparaître comme un enfant capricieux, il posait son museau ou sa patte sur sa jambe et la regardait d'un air triste. Il était rare que son supérieur l'énerve au point que le shiba-inu ait besoin de la calmer. Quand cela arrivait, le canidé savait toujours quand il devait aider sa maîtresse à garder son sang-froid et quand il devait la laisser passer un savon à l'alchimiste.

Hawkeye observa son supérieur. Il fixait le sol, le regard dans le vide, comme s'il était ailleurs. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il ne perdait pas un mot des paroles du vétérinaire.

« Vous avez certainement été forcés de faire des choses que vous ne vouliez pas, d'obéir à des ordres injustes et de commettre des actes horribles. Vous vous êtes peut-être engagés sans y être préparés. Mais vous, vous avez la possibilité de quitter l'armée. Pas eux.

Ces chiens sauvent la vie de centaines de soldats au front. Ils risquent la leur pour cela, uniquement par loyauté. Et voilà comment ils sont remerciés : jetés, abandonnés dans une ruelle ou tués quand ils ne peuvent plus se battre. »

Il se tourna finalement vers son bureau et commença à rédiger les consignes à suivre pour traiter les plaies de ses deux patients.

« Comme il est encore jeune – du même âge qu'Hayate je dirais – je pense que ce chien souffre de PTSD. Son traumatisme est sûrement dû à une arme à feu vu la façon dont il se comporte en voyant un pistolet. Il ne pourra sans doute jamais retourner au combat, et c'est tant mieux pour lui. »

Les deux militaires sortirent sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Rendez-moi un service, Général, leur lança le vétérinaire, faites en sorte qu'aucun chien militaire inapte au combat ne soit traité de cette façon au QG Est. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il referma la porte, laissant les soldats immobiles dans la nuit froide avec les deux chiens.

Voyant qu'Hayate tremblait de froid, Hawkeye le prit dans ses bras et l'enveloppa dans son manteau. Cela sembla faire sortir Mustang de ses pensées car il ouvrit sa voiture. Après avoir fait monter le chien blanc à l'arrière et l'avoir attaché, il s'installa devant le volant.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, la jeune femme rompit le silence pesant :

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Le feu passa au rouge.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas le garder. Mais je ne vais pas non-plus le remettre à la rue. Pas en sachant tout ça. En cherchant dans les archives, on devrait trouver un ancien maître-chien qui acceptera de le prendre. »

Hawkeye se remémora le jour où ils avaient enfin quitté la terre détruite d'Ishval. En rejoignant le convoi, ils avaient aperçu un homme en pleurs dans un véhicule. Il serrait de son seul bras restant la dépouille ensanglantée d'un berger allemand, ne cessant de l'appeler et de lui demander pourquoi il ne bougeait pas.

Sur le coup, aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti la moindre pitié pour cet homme. Ils étaient des soldats et ils avaient pris de nombreuses vies injustement. Après avoir fait couler le sang de tant d'innocents, comment auraient-ils pu éprouver quoique ce soit pour ceux qui avaient fait la même chose ?

Mais, alors qu'ils suivaient le camion à pied, leur sac sur les épaules, ils avaient regardé le corps de l'animal avec tristesse.

Même s'ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce moment-là, chacun savait que l'autre avait été tout aussi peiné en voyant la dépouille du berger allemand.

« C'est vrai. Les maîtres-chiens ne sont sans doute pas ceux à qui viendrait l'idée d'abandonner leur compagnon. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble … Je doute sincèrement que nous en trouvions un qui accepte de l'adopter en sachant ce qui est arrivé à leurs propres chiens ...

-… Peu importe. »

Le feu passa au vert. La voiture se remit en mouvement. Ils fixaient la route bondée de véhicules. Sur les trottoirs, les piétons allaient et venaient devant les vitrines illuminées des magasins, les restaurants, les bars et les cinémas. L'alchimiste tourna et s'engagea dans une rue moins animée avant de continuer :

« Je ferais des heures supplémentaires tout seul s'il le faut mais je trouverai un nouveau propriétaire à cet animal. Aucun chien de l'armée ne mérite d'être jeté aux oubliettes ainsi ! »

La blonde tourna la tête. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et le regard dirigé droit dans le vide. Hawkeye sourit en son fort intérieur. C'était la tête qu'il faisait quand il se retrouvait face à un problème qu'il prenait très au sérieux.

Il la déposa devant son immeuble. Avant de refermer la portière, elle lui dit :

« Si tous les chiens ne vous rejetaient pas, je croirais presque que votre discours comme quoi ils sont nos esclaves, est l'un de ces autres mensonges destinés à piéger nos ennemis. »

Mustang esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Si vous aviez pensé ça après toutes ces années, c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que ça au final. »

Pour une fois, il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le petit sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner, murmurant à Hayate qu'ils allaient rentrer encore plus tard à partir de demain.

* * *

Rebecca se frotta les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers l'horloge murale. Il était presque 22H. Bientôt elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Elle allait se replonger dans sa lecture quand un sandwich surgit juste sous son nez.

« Je suis étonnée que vous soyez là, à nous aider à trouver une nouvelle maison à ce pauvre chien, dit la militaire en attrapant le sandwich que Breda lui tendait, je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas les chiens. »

Mustang, Hawkeye et Fuery écumaient les registres d'une autre pièce des archives. La brune avait donc tout le loisir de bavarder avec son collègue.

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai peur que je les déteste, se justifia le rouquin, et puis, vous oubliez que c'est un ordre de Mustang.

-Ne faites pas semblant. Vous seriez resté même s'il ne nous avait rien demandé.

-Si je ne donne pas un coup de main, nous sommes sûrs de les retrouver morts dans deux ou trois jours.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Cette fois, Rebecca était on ne peu plus sérieuse. Quand quelque chose lui tenait à coeur, Hawkeye avait l'habitude de faire passer son bien-être en dernier. La brune savait pertinemment que son amie n'hésitait pas à sacrifier son hygiène de vie pour son travail, parfois.

Qu'elle veuille aider le chien était compréhensible, surtout si c'était un ordre du général. Mais Breda n'était pas du genre à employer ce genre de métaphores aussi exagérée juste comme illustration.

Le soldat regarda autour d'eux puis se pencha vers elle.

« Depuis qu'il a appris que c'était un chien militaire, Fuery emporte secrètement des dossiers dans son dortoir, lui chuchota-t-il, et je sais aussi que Mustang et Hawkeye restent à peu près encore une demi-heure après notre départ, à écumer les archives. »

Fiou ! Bon, une demi-heure ça passait encore. Rebecca n'aimait pas trop cela mais pour trente pauvres minutes en plus pendant quelques jours, pour un pauvre chien militaire qui plus est, elle savait que son amie n'écouterait pas ses conseils.

En revanche, Mustang et Hawkeye, seuls tous les deux au QG, tard le soir, c'était une information intéressante. Elle se promis de taquiner la blonde avec ça un jour.

'Ce sera ma vengeance pour ne pas prendre davantage soin d'elle-même !' songea-t-elle.

« Je suppose que je vais moi aussi commencer à emporter des dossiers chez moi, lâcha-t-elle, histoire que le pauvre Fuery ne fasse pas trop de nuits blanches. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se mette à faire comme ces deux-là. »

Le concerné arriva juste à ce moment-là, suivi de Mustang qui venait demander quelque chose à Breda. Bien évidemment, le chien l'accompagnait, prenant toujours soin de rester à quelques pas derrière lui. Rebecca l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent.

« Je me demande pourquoi il obéit aussi bien à Mustang …

-Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais peut-être se considère-t-il comme un soldat qui doit suivre les ordres de son supérieur, répondit le jeune militaire, comme c'est lui qui dirige le QG, le chien doit avoir compris qu'il est le plus haut gradé ici. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est parfois un peu confus quand le général lui donne un ordre ...

-Bah, c'est sûrement parce que Mustang n'utilise quasiment jamais un ton autoritaire quand il nous dit de faire quelque chose, dit Breda en rangeant ses affaires, le chien ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir des directives d'une façon si gentille. »

* * *

Mustang se frotta les yeux en s'apercevant que même Hawkeye était partie depuis un bout de temps déjà. Il était l'heure de rentrer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua le léger bruit de fond qui emplissait la salle à présent vide.

« Aaah, pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve le jour où je ne viens pas en voiture ? »

Il songea qu'il allait arriver chez lui trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il espérait ne pas attraper un rhume. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade.

Il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut que le chien l'avait rejoint dans sa contemplation de la magnifique rue sombre plongée sous la pluie glaciale. L'animal regardait les gouttes s'abattre sur la vitre d'un air triste. L'alchimiste pensa que cela lui rappelait les nuits froides et humides qu'il avait passées dans la rue.

Arrivés sous le porche du QG, l'averse semblait avoir empiré. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas mais c'est l'impression qu'avait Mustang. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ce temps. Le chien lui, s'était assis, comme pour protester contre l'idée de marcher sous la pluie. Ca non-plus, ce n'était sans doute pas vrai.

« Je déteste la pluie. Parce qu'elle me rend inutile. »

Le chien tourna la tête vers lui. L'Alchimiste de Flamme essayait de l'encourager en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Quand il pleut, je ne peux protéger personne, pas même mes subordonnés. »

Il soupira.

« Allez, rentrons. »

Le chien l'observa encore quelques instants avant de se lever et de le suivre en courant sous la pluie glaciale.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. A la pause déjeuner, les seuls qui sortirent du bureau du général furent Hayate et le chien blanc. Avec des cernes profondes comme des piscines, les cinq militaires enchaînaient les papiers à remplir. Depuis qu'ils passaient leurs soirées en compagnie des rayons des archives, leur énergie au travail semblait avoir décuplé.

Cela éveilla la curiosité des autres soldats du QG. Les remarques allaient bon train. Certains disaient qu'ils passaient la nuit à s'amuser, d'autres qu'ils dormaient sur place tant il y avait de travail. Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours pour que les militaires du QG Est s'amusent à parier sur combien de temps ils pourraient tenir. Dans tous les cas, les voir travailler aussi efficacement malgré la fatigue forçait le respect.

Les cinq amis étaient parfaitement au courant de tout cela mais ne s'en préoccupaient guère. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les salles d'archives, Breda s'arrêta, bientôt imité par ses collègues.

Il neigeait. Cette fois, l'hiver était à leur porte. Il neigeait rarement à East City alors ils prirent quelques minutes pour observer la poudre recouvrir lentement les rues d'un fin voile immaculé. Les flocons se posaient délicatement sur le sol gelé. C'était reposant à regarder.

Le rouquin pensa à Falman. Là-bas dans le Nord, à la muraille de Briggs, le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc depuis des semaines.

« … Ce chien n'a vraiment pas de chance, dit-il, s'il s'était retrouvé chez notre voisin de l'Ouest, il n'aurait jamais connu ni la rue, ni la guerre. »

Il expliqua que, là-bas, les animaux blancs étaient vénérés. Une légende disait que c'était une bête blanche qui avait sauvé le pays. Elle aurait marché pendant un mois entier au milieu du blizzard, sans manger et sans s'arrêter afin de venir en aide aux habitants. Son souffle aurait anéanti le parasite qui ravageait le bois des maisons en ce temps-là.

« Depuis, lorsque les premières neiges arrivent, ils organisent une fête en l'honneur de Shirayuki, la bête blanche qui les aurait sauvés par le passé. Du moins c'est ce que disait des soldats après que l'armée ait attaqué un village pendant la cérémonie. Les habitants leur auraient crié que 'la bête à la couleur sacrée surgirait du blizzard pour les venger.' »

Ils regardèrent le chien avec des visages graves. En voyant Mustang se tourner vers lui, celui-ci bougea légèrement la tête, sans doute pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à exécuter son ordre. Des ordres, encore des ordres.

Evoquer la guerre donna une idée à Hawkeye.

« Fuery, avez-vous vu des chiens militaires au front lorsque vous étiez dans le Sud ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi cette quest ... »

Fuery ne finit pas sa phrase en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Les militaires se regardèrent un instant. Le major avait sans doute raison. Le shiba-inu blanc souffrait de PTSD. Comme il avait gardé ses vieilles habitudes de chien militaire, il ne devait pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans la rue, un ou deux mois tout au plus. Et le seul endroit à Amestris où l'on faisait encore la guerre, c'était au Sud. Aussitôt, Mustang ordonna qu'on ressorte tous les dossiers au sujet des animaux qui y participaient ou y avaient participé.

Après presque une heure de recherche, la fine équipe découvrit que depuis son début, environ 4000 chiens avaient été ou étaient encore utilisés pour ce conflit. 281 étaient morts au combat, du moins officiellement.

« Certains chiens devraient avoir une dizaine d'années aujourd'hui mais nous n'avons rien trouvé les concernant, résuma Hawkeye, aucun certificat, aucune information, rien. Le vétérinaire avait raison : quand ils ne sont plus jugés utiles, les chiens sont tout simplement effacés des registres.

-J'ai vérifié ceux du QG Est, ajouta Rebecca, il ne reste que des chiffres qui ne concordent pas avec les dossiers que nous avons. Les morts ne sont sans doute déclarées qu'afin de justifier l'entraînement de nouveaux chiens. »

Ils fixèrent leur supérieur. Mustang se leva et s'approcha de l'animal, qui s'était couché contre le mur. En entendant l'alchimiste arriver, il s'assit et darda sur lui son habituel regard étrange.

L'homme se pencha et le regarda à son tour. L'animal ne bougea pas d'un poil, attentif au moindre de ses mouvements. Attendre les ordres, encore et toujours. Pas une caresse, rien. Juste un ordre ou éventuellement un signe d'hostilité. Le militaire se concentra sur son regard. Il ne s'en dégageait aucune émotion, comme si l'animal n'était qu'une machine sans âme.

« … Je vais le prendre.

-Hein ?! »

On leur aurait annoncé que la Terre s'apprêtait à exploser qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus surpris.

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ce chien à partir de maintenant, répéta l'alchimiste sans se retourner.

-V-vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Breda, vous savez bien qu'ils vous détestent.

-Eh bien on dirait que lui semble m'apprécier.

-Mais je croyais que votre appartement était trop petit ! s'enquit Rebecca.

-Il me suffit d'en trouver un autre plus grand. Avec mon salaire, je peux bien m'occuper d'un chien. »

Face à cette réponse si simple, la brune éclata de rire. En entendant cela, Fuery faillit embrasser le général. Hawkeye sourit. Un sourire simple et discret mais un grand sourire.

Breda laissa lui aussi entrevoir ses belles dents blanches, non sans penser qu'il allait y avoir un second chien au bureau, et cette fois pour longtemps. Rebecca leur fit remarquer que le bureau ressemblait de plus en plus à une ménagerie. Vexé, l'alchimiste se défendit en disant qu'un chien militaire pourrait sûrement les aider.

« Cela ne va-t-il pas poser problème ? questionna Fuery, je veux dire, Hayate est un mâle …

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit un mâle ? demanda Mustang.

-Comment ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Ce shiba-inu blanc est une femelle. »

L'alchimiste sembla se changer en statue sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Vous n'y connaissez vraiment rien, lui dit Rebecca, tout le monde sait que seuls les mâles lèvent la patte pour uriner !

-Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt que vous, grommela-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit un réel problème, déclara Hawkeye pour revenir au sujet, ils semblent se détester et elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Je doute qu'elle le laisse approcher facilement. De toute façon, mon chien est bien éduqué. Si je l'appelle, il s'éloignera.

-Si vraiment rien n'y fait, je la laisserais à la maison.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement la faire stériliser ? » demanda la brune.

Hawkeye lui expliqua que cela comportait des risques, même dans le cas d'un mâle. C'était pour cette raison que les chiens militaires n'étaient pas stérilisés si ce n'était pas nécessaire, alors que les comportements liés à la reproduction pouvaient parfois poser problème.

Mustang se tourna vers sa chienne, toujours aussi sage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il neigeait encore.

« La première neige de l'année hein … Puisque je n'ai aucune idée du nom que l'armée t'avait donné, je vais t'appeler 'Shirayuki'. »

La chienne battit des paupières, comme pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Un autre aurait sans doute penché la tête mais elle n'était pas un chien ordinaire. Son nouveau maître ne dit rien. Seul le temps lui permettrait de lui faire oublier la rigueur extrême que l'armée lui avait inculquée.

« Ca lui va bien : elle est entièrement blanche, comme la neige, dit Fuery.

-Une dame se doit d'avoir un nom à la hauteur de sa beauté après tout. » répondit Mustang avec un sourire.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que Hawkeye et Mustang à présent. Leurs trois amis étaient partis rapidement, ravis de ne pas finir à 22H.

La jeune femme avait fait exprès de traîner autant pour se retrouver seule avec son supérieur. Elle savait qu'il ne se montrait pas toujours honnête, même avec leurs amis, surtout lorsqu'il était question de la guerre d'Ishval. De leur petite équipe, ils étaient les seuls à avoir connu et commis des atrocités au front, lors de la guerre civile. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à se confier facilement.

Lui avait compris son manège. Il se doutait sûrement de la question qu'elle allait lui poser, elle le savait.

« Vous avez choisi de la garder à cause de son statut de chien militaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée du tiroir qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Son regard indiqua à la jeune femme qu'il se remémorait le passé.

« Elle est comme nous, murmura-t-il tristement en reprenant son rangement, elle a connu les horreurs de la guerre ... Elle a vu des gens mourir, elle a entendu les coups de feu et les explosions, elle a senti l'air imprégné de sang, de sueur et de larmes … Et elle a tué. Juste parce qu'on lui en a donné l'ordre. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Maintenant, elle se réveille au moindre bruit, elle fait même des cauchemars parfois … Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais demandé à faire partie de l'armée, contrairement à nous qui nous sommes enrôlés de notre plein gré.

Malgré tout ça, après avoir été injustement abandonnée parce qu'elle était devenue 'inutile', elle a fait de son mieux pour survivre. Elle était dans le Sud et elle est arrivée jusqu'ici par elle même, juste en utilisant ses quatre pattes. La force de vivre, elle l'a trouvée toute seule alors que nous, il nous a fallu quelque chose à quoi nous rattacher pour rester en vie. Comme nous, elle continue à avancer malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle a vécues. »

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de Hawkeye. Tout le monde ne disait pas d'un animal qu'il était comme vous et ce même s'il avait vécu les mêmes choses que vous.

Elle regarda Shirayuki, qui avait compris qu'il était l'heure de partir et s'était levée. Mustang s'occuperait bien d'elle, elle en était certaine.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est obéissante que cela vous donne le droit de la traiter en esclave, dit la blonde tandis qu'ils traversaient le couloir.

-Si cela arrive, je suis sûr que vous ne me laisserez pas faire, répondit-il en souriant, au fait, vous auriez pu me dire que c'était une femelle !

-Je voulais voir votre réaction quand vous le découvririez. Et puis, vous laisser mariner était plus amusant. »

Elle leur souhaita bonne soirée à tous les deux et s'en alla, Hayate marchant à côté d'elle. Il la regarda s'éloigner en pensant qu'elle l'avait bien eu. S'être fait manipuler ainsi par son major le fit presque rire.

Il se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon.

« Bon, rentrons, nous aussi. »

* * *

Deux mois passèrent. Dès que les dossiers s'étaient fait moins nombreux, Mustang s'était mis en quête d'un nouveau logement. Il était sur le point de quitter son bureau quand Hawkeye lui tendit une annonce à propos d'un appartement. Elle l'avait trouvée par hasard, accrochée parmi d'autres annonces au mur d'un magasin.

Il la remercia et attrapa son manteau. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le shiba-inu blanc à ses pieds, tenant sa laisse dans sa gueule en remuant timidement la queue. Mustang caressa gentiment la fourrure immaculée de sa tête en souriant au nouveau membre de sa famille.

« Peut-être que vous aviez raison, dit-il à Hawkeye, peut-être que, finalement, au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais considéré les chiens comme des esclaves.

-Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je sais que vous êtes trop gentil pour considérer les animaux de compagnie comme des serviteurs, répondit-elle, les chiens le savent aussi mais ils n'aiment pas que vous les regardiez de haut. Ca ne dérange pas Yuki car elle se considère comme un soldat. Ca l'a peut-être même aidée. »

Ils se tournèrent vers la chienne. Petit à petit, le regard de Shirayuki, qu'ils appelaient tous 'Yuki' pour faire plus court, commençait à changer. Il devenait de plus en plus vivant et expressif. Elle ne suivait plus Mustang dans le moindre de ses déplacements. Petit à petit, elle se laissait caresser, même par Hawkeye. Maintenant, l'alchimiste avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui quand la jeune femme lui faisait des reproches. Hayate et elle se détestaient toujours mais n'avaient plus de raison de se battre. Petit à petit, ils apprendraient peut-être à s'apprécier, peut-être pas.

Petit à petit, Yuki se remettait de la guerre.

* * *

 **\- Loi du 2 Novembre 1917 -**

 _proposée par le Major Général Roy Mustang_

Tout chien militaire doit faire l'objet d'un suivi, depuis son entrée à l'école de dressage de l'armée à la fin de sa vie, et ce de quelle que façon qu'elle se termine.

Lorsqu'il est jugé inapte à exercer ses fonctions, et ce quelle qu'en soit la raison, tout chien militaire ayant réussi le test comportemental peut être adopté par des civils y ayant été autorisés.

Ceux qui ne le sont pas doivent être pris en charge par l'armée afin de former de futurs maîtres chiens, ou pour effectuer des travaux mineurs, en accord avec l'état de santé de l'animal.

Un chien militaire ne peut en aucun cas être abandonné et ce par respect pour les nombreux services qu'il a rendu au pays au péril de sa vie. L'euthanasie ne doit être effectuée qu'en dernier recours.

* * *

J'ai enfin fini cette fanfic ! Bon, à la base, ça devait être un one-shot mais vu la longueur … =w=

Hawkeye et Mustang sont mes personnages préférés de FMA alors le flashback sur la guerre d'Ishval m'a beaucoup touchée. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi triste en entendant le récit d'une guerre que je ne l'ai été en regardant FMAB.

L'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue en repensant à l'expression « chien de l'armée » qui est souvent employée, et à Hayate qui accompagne parfois Hawkeye en mission malgré les dangers.

Je me suis donc dit « Arakawa a vraiment fait de son mieux pour retranscrire les horreurs de la guerre et ses conséquences. On voit des civils et aussi des soldats en souffrir mais pas les animaux qui y participent. »

J'ai donc eu l'idée de faire de la mystérieuse chienne blanche, que l'on voit à la fin, un chien militaire. Il me fallait une excuse pour que Mustang l'adopte et je voulais parler du fait que même les animaux peuvent souffrir de PTSD. Je voulais aussi montrer que la guerre affectait autant les chiens militaires, et les animaux militaires en général, que les soldats. Je lui ai donc inventé un passé de chien soldat ayant été abandonné quand elle ne servait plus à rien.

 **Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire en lisant cette fanfic, il ne s'agit pas là d'une critique à propos de l'utilisation d'animaux pour les guerres. Ils ne sont pas maltraités ni jetés comme de vulgaires objets quand ils ne sont plus aptes à remplir leurs fonctions. Les maîtres chiens s'attachent beaucoup à leurs compagnons à quatre pattes. Certains ne doivent leur vie qu'à leur chien et inversement.**

Si, malgré mes piètres compétences en fanfics courtes axées émotions, vous avez ressenti de la compassion pour Shirayuki, tout comme ça a été le cas pour Mustang, Hawkeye et les autres personnages de FMA qui ont participé à la guerre d'Ishval en tant que soldats, alors c'est que j'ai réussi à rendre ne serait-ce qu'un petit hommage aux animaux morts pendant la guerre.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fanfic. Je vais peut-être écrire un deuxième chapitre, qui retracera les mêmes évènements mais du point de vue de Shirayuki, mais ce n'est pas sur.

J'ai voulu écrire une fanfic qui retrace au mieux ce que vivent ces animaux ou ce que leurs prédécesseurs ont vécu. Je me suis donc pas mal renseignée avant d'écrire cette fanfic et j'y ai disséminé des informations un peu partout :

Shirayuki : cela signifie 'neige blanche' en japonais. Shirayuki est cheval que montait l'empereur japonais Hirohito. C'est devenu le nom d'un contre-torpilleur japonais. Les noms personnages appartenant à l'armée d'Amestris, y compris Black Hayate (et Izumi et son mari), sont tous inspirés du matériel militaire. Il me semblait donc évident que le shiba-inu blanc devait avoir un nom suivant ce modèle. De plus, 'Hayate' est le nom avion militaire japonais.

PTSD : trouble de stress post-traumatique.

Les chiens antichars : oui ils ont bien existé ! Durant la 2nde Guerre Mondiale, ils ont été utilisés par l'Union soviétique contre l'Allemagne. Heureusement, cela s'est révélé peu efficace et cette méthode a vite été abandonnée.

Les chiens tués une fois que l'on a plus eu besoin d'eux : ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé mais la guerre du Vietnam est la seule guerre a laquelle les chiens qui y ont participé et survécu ont tous été euthanasiés.

La date de la loi proposée par Mustang à la fin : celle-ci est une combinaison de plusieurs dates.

_ 2 : référence au 2 Septembre 2014 : date à laquelle la médaille Dickin (médaille récompensant les animaux morts pendant leur service) a été attribué au cheval Warrior. Elle récompense également tous les animaux qui ont participé à la Première Guerre Mondiale. (j'ai pensé à mettre un pigeon ou encore Diesel, le chien du RAID mort en 2015 mais FMA se déroule pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale)

_Novembre : c'est en novembre 2000 que la loi autorisant les chiens militaires à la retraite ayant réussi un test de comportement à être adoptés par des civils a été voté aux Etats-Unis.

(1917 n'a pas de signification particulière)

Les nombres 4000 et 281 : le nombre de chiens qui ont servi dans les unités américaines durant la guerre du Vietnam et le nombre officiel de chiens morts au combat durant cette même guerre. Il est estimé que eux et leurs unités ont sauvé plus de 10 000 vies.

 _Sources : Wikipédia, site du K-9history_


End file.
